Another Chance
by ZombieCroissant
Summary: Loki truly died as he fell from the rainbow bridge. Many years later a human reincarnation of Loki is found by Thor. Despite the fact that his former brother holds no memories of him he is determined not to lose him again. Yet this may be difficult seeing as the new human Loki is in some serious trouble and unwilling to accept help. Thorki/AU/Avengers never occurred


**A/N: First fan fiction ever :D I hope it is satisfactory. Reviews are loved! -**

The rain came down in torrents obscuring the vision of many. As thunder cracked in the distance the noise forced several to cringe but one hooded figure walked on not even paying any mind to the roaring thunder. He focused with uncanny determination as he shouldered his way through the crowd in an attempt not to lose who he was tailing. Quickening his pace and splashing through puddles he turned a corner when suddenly a quick fist slammed right into his nose. It hurt more than it should have.

"Stop following me!" the dark-haired male hissed shoving the god backwards at the same time.

"Loki!" the blonde boomed clasping the other's shoulder as if it was a learned routine.

A flash of confusion passed through the mortal, "How do you know my name?" he asked wearily while jerking his shoulder back to remove the contact.

"It is I!" Thor yelled replacing this time both his hands on his brother's shoulders to look him directly in the face, "Your brother!"

"Brother? I don't have a brother." Loki replied but without the usual malice his tone once held. Uncomfortably pushing Thor away he said, "I think you've got the wrong person,"

He nervously stepped back, retreating towards an apartment building regarding the man as an amnesiac. Thor's expression fell into despair as he realized that the man who looked and sounded like his brother was not the same person. They resembled each other so closely but something was off.

"Ah, yes of course," he muttered, "you have my apologies," He dipped his head in a slight apology and walked back through the rain not caring if he was soaked as the thunder sounded louder and louder.

Huffing out in annoyance Loki tossed his backpack on the nearest olive green couch and sank down into his sofa chair. A one room apartment was hardly anything to be proud of but it had become home. Shutting his eyes he began to think about the weird encounter when his phone suddenly rang. He reached over subconsciously checking the caller ID which was marked as _Restricted._ Mouth turning into a tight frown he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey!" A gruff voice yelled.

Loki pulled the phone away from his ear cringing at the sudden burst of noise.

"The boss want his money! You got that, yeah!?"

Loki would have laughed at the stereotypical voice with poor grammar of the mobster and the metal image that he got of a fat man smoking a cigar if it weren't for the fact that the situation was quite dire.

"Not yet…" he hesitantly answered

"Well you better be gettin' it soon else we gotta go pay a visit to ya mama in that hospital downtown!"

Clutching the phone wire in anger he hissed back, "The deal was three weeks! It's been three days!"

The chuckle on the other end was enough to make Loki want to tear the phone out of the wall and hurl it across the room. "You're lucky the boss's son thinks you're pretty," he taunted before finally hanging up.

This time Loki really did throw the phone across the room. He was so tired of the harassment. He was so tired of his drunken father who took money but never gave anything back. He was so tired that his mother was _so_ sick and despite his building debt of hospital bills nothing ever got better. Curling up in the couch too small to actually lie down straight he fell into a slumber too exhausted to think anymore.

Another table was flipped in Asgard accompanied by an angry, feral growl. The scene was all too familiar as an array of food went tumbling down as well. Thor had spoken to just about all of Asgard informing them about the human Loki but each had discouraged getting involved with him. Odin had said, "Leave it be son, your place is not in the realm of the mortals." Even his mother had shook her head sadly reminiscing before saying, "Loki has already been lost to us, let us not prolong that pain,". The entire situation infuriated him. Mesmerized by the rolling fruits, Thor became lost in his thoughts. A million things passed through but when he turned to return to his quarters there was only one. He was determined never to lose his brother again.


End file.
